Detective Comics (Volume 2) Issue 8
Synopsis "Scare Tactics" Batman chases Catwoman across the rooftops of Gotham. Batman had discovered she had been hired by some mystery man to break into Gotham's Hazardous Materials lab and steal something in value. She also had been infected by Scarecrow's fear toxin, causing her to see Batman as a demonic-looking Poison Ivy. Fortunately, Batman manages to inject her with the antidote. Fifteen minutes ago, Batman and Commissioner Gordon had met at the rooftop of the Gotham Ciy Police Department headquarters. There, Gordon had told Batman that the Scarecrow wanted to talk to him through a special cellphone, otherwise, he would harm someone. As Batman received the phone, Scarecrow called Batman about a game he had to play. The first part would involve him to find Catwoman and the object of value she had stolen. The second would be to find out about the person she was supposed to deliver the object to, and the third would be to find them. According to Scarecrow, Catwoman had stolen speciments of the anti-fear agent Batman had developed for the police. In the present, Catwoman regains her senses and Batman asks her who asked her to steal the anti-fear agents. Although she is still disoriented, Catwoman gives Batman a name: "Digger Jones." Batman goes the old newspaper plant on Printer Row, where a dog fight is taking place. Breaking into the building, Batman demands Digger Jones's location from the patrons. He chases Jones across the building while everyone else flees. In a matter of moments, Batman catches Jones, ties him up to a chair next to some hungry dogs and holds a steak between him and the dogs. Jones tells Batman that he was going to meet with some people at the private school of Dearborn Street. Then, Batman receives a phonecall from Scarecrow, who congratulates Batman on a job well done. Batman deduces Scarecrow is watching him from a nearby window, and reaches him. When Batman asks about the hostage, Scarecrow says he never told Gordon about a hostage. Scarecrow tells Batman to go to the school and destroy everyone and everything in it, but Batman has grown tired of his games and defeats Scarecrow, leaving him for the police. Before Batman leaves, Scarecrow gives him a picture of a small boy. Later, Batman reaches the school, defeating several Scarecrow impostors surrounding the place. Inside the school, Eli Strange and his cohorts are taking the chemicals inside until Eli receives a transmission from his father, who tells Eli to drop what he has and leave. Suddenly, a batarang breaks the screen and Batman defeats Strange's henchmen. Batman shows Eli the picture Scarecrow gave him, and asks about the hostage. Taking a closer look at Eli, Batman realizes Eli is the boy from the picture. The police arrives and arrests Eli. Later, Batman deduces that the true victim of Scarecrow's plan was Gotham, as the anti-fear agent was going to be used by unknown entities for unknown purposes. For now, catastrophe has been averted. "Welcome to the Dark Side" Suffering from some kind of injury, Two-Face struggles back to his hideout, where a team of spiritually influenced surgeons patch up his wounds. Thirteen days prior, Two-Face had been visited by a man named Harden who claimed to have been sent by prosecutor Dominic Sterano. He explained that the evidence against Harvey Dent was contaminated, and all charges have been dropped. This means that Two-Face should be able to reclaim his job as the District Attorney of Gotham City. However, Sterano wanted a meeting first. This makes Two-Face suspicious, as Sterano's antagonism for Harvey Dent is well known. Suspicious, Two-Face has Harden taken away and tortured after finding that Sterano has been conveniently out of town rather than able to confirm that he sent Harden. While Harden is tortured, Two-Face's man McMurphy receives a call that reveals that Harden was sent by Sterano. Even so, Two-Face is sure that there is someone else who has something to gain by wanting to kill him. Two-Face has Harden released and dropped off at the E.R. His coin landed on the good side. Appearances "Scare Tactics" Individuals *Batman *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *James Gordon *Scarecrow *Digger Jones *Scarecrow Impostors *Eli Strange *Hugo Strange (On computer or television screen only) Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City's Disease Control Laboratories **Gotham City Police Headquarters **Printer's Row **1510 Dearborn Street Items *Anti-Fear Toxin Capsules "Welcome to the Dark Side" Individuals *Two-Face *Vinnie *Harden *McMurphy *Louis Locations *Gotham's East End Items *Two-Face's Coin Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21415 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_2_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/detective-comics-scare-tactics-welcome-to-the-dark-side/37-326823/ Detective Comics (Volume 2) Issue 08